


Morning Lights

by LinusPearl



Series: Under The Skin [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, It's more sensual than anything, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia smiled inwardly with a great satisfaction upon seeing the long and still angry red marks as the first lights of day touched his skin, even if they were starting to be purple around the edge, that streaked the skin of his lover's back and memories of their quite heated encounter two mornings ago filled Rukia's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written quite a bit of time ago and I forgot to post it here -_-' So yeah, have some IchiRuki naked fluff with the prompt for day two: kiss! :3

The mattress shifted under a familiar weight and Rukia cracked an eye open: Ichigo's back was toward her and he was unceremoniously throwing shoes and socks on the bedroom floor. Rukia kept watching silently, shifting under the sheets to have a better view, as he discarded articles of clothing one after the other, the clothes landing haphazardly around his feet. Finally Ichigo started undoing the buttons of his shirt, Rukia staring intently at the taut muscles rolling under the skin of his shoulders, the angle his shoulder blades made as the shirt slid off of his arms.

Rukia smiled inwardly with a great satisfaction upon seeing the long and still angry red marks as the first lights of day touched his skin, even if they were starting to be purple around the edge, that streaked the skin of his lover's back and memories of their quite heated encounter two mornings ago filled Rukia's mind.

"What's that grin for?" Though tired, Ichigo's voice had a playful tone.

"What do you think it's for?" Rukia croaked, her own voice still heavy with sleep.

"Don't be so pleased with yourself..."

The bed creaked as Ichigo leaned forward, hips awkwardly twisted, to press his lips on hers. Rukia closed her eyes, fingers unconsciously reaching out to thread in the short orange hair and Ichigo hummed appreciatively as she massaged his scalp.

Ichigo broke the kiss and snaked his body under the sheets, scooting in the soft embrace that Rukia was offering. He snuggled up close against her, buried his face under the short black locks when his face snapped up and Ichigo's hand swiftly and quickly rose the bed sheets to look at Rukia's body.

"What?" she asked with a stern look, biting back a yawn.

"You're naked." he blurted out, cheeks slowly flushing .

"So are you." Rukia retorted, one brow arching up in a fashion that clearly reminded Ichigo's of Rukia's elder brother.

Ichigo liked to wander about the house in all his naked glory and slept just the same, no underwear, no pajamas bottoms, no nothing. Only his skin under the bed sheets. Rukia liked him that way and also liked that he was confident with his body enough to just do that. Encouraged by him, she started going against what her uplifted education had taught her and spent her free time at home in her underwear. Last night, she had felt comfortable enough to actually drop them before sneaking under the covers.

Since Ichigo usually slept in Rukia's arms, body pressed up against each other, he was pretty used to her wearing something; in general it was a top tank and a small short. While Ichigo loved having a naked Rukia with him in bed, he wasn't so sure he could be able to sleep. Currently he was trying to close his gaping mouth when Rukia whacked his head with god knew what, he assumed it was a book given the hardness of the object.

"Ouch! That  _hurts_!"

"Stop staring, it's not polite." she simply said, grinning from one ear to the other.

Ichigo sighed. How could he be mad with her when she was smiling at him like that, her dark eyes shining with a mix of emotions that Ichigo's tired brain couldn't clearly identify: self-satisfaction - about what he'll never knew - arousal and happiness, the rest was clearly too faint or is brain was really shutting off. Maybe both. Opening her arms again, she urged him to come closer with a wave of her hand and Ichigo gladly obliged.

Rukia entangled her tiny legs with his, pressed her body slowly against him, and her hip fitted in the hollow crease between his hipbone and his ribcage. Her breasts were soft and warm against his chest and slow rush of lava ran in Ichigo's loins. He softly buried his face again between the pillow and her hair, chin on her shoulder. Rukia gently patted his head and Ichigo sluggishly said something that vaguely resembled  _what do you want_.

"Welcome home." Rukia murmured.

Sun was starting to shine behind her and it surrounded her with a bearable but bright halo of gold and orange and it was brief, just enough time for Ichigo to blink but the image stayed printed within him and his heart fluttered wildly as Rukia leaned down to kiss him. It was lazy, so slow, the tip of her tongue gently explored his mouth and he let her, softly responding with contented sighs.

Rukia pulled back just enough for their lips to be still brushing and she tenderly combed away the strands falling in his eyes. Her smiled returned as she saw just in time Ichigo's eyelids closing slowly and she felt his even breath on her cheek. Snuggling up closer so that he would be in his favorite spot when he'd wake up, Rukia slowly dozed off as well, sinking in the languid, palpable and treasurable presence of Ichigo's body linked with hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and well, I wouldn't mind if you told me what you thought of it x)


End file.
